SimPark Problems
by Hergan
Summary: A random person playing SimPark has just finished figuring out how he was going to win. But then he forgets to turn off the disaster button! Will his perfect park turn out to be notsoperfect? Short chappies!
1. An Introduction to SimPark

I guided the mouse over the pad. This was going to be the best game ever. I was playing my favorite game: SimPark, and I was going to have the most promotions ever.

I slowly filled the park with trees and plants. I love lilacs and blueberries, so those end up going in the center, the island on the big lake. I get so much money every year from the government, and time passes really quickly, so by going slowly I get more money. Soon I have $50,000 racked up. I have low bio-diversity now though. Now it's time to fix that. I go into the computer and to the guide book. I know the biggest secret to winning the game is that they give you the cheat guide in the game. But most people don't use it: the field guide.

I get out the packet of blank paper I've saved for just this occasion. All the animals I want to be attracted to the plants will be put in, after I get the plants if they don't come on their own.

I make charts: Animal, Trees, Shrubs, Flowers. I learn that I need Oregon Grape and Shooting Stars to attract a skunk. Bears are attracted to all berry producing plants, lilacs and cinquefoil, as well as several trees. Mice like to eat more species of tree than shrubs and flowers combined. Soon my research is done. I am ready for the best park.

I exit the first-game. I re-start the program. I will win so very, very soon. I began to play...


	2. The Plot Thickens

The game was going very well. I had just finished adding a forest for the deer and elk, when I first got promoted. Then I got everything ready for the porcupines. And the skunks and mice. Then every other herbivore imaginable. Soon I'd be ready for predators.

I went into the computer. I was already several levels up, an Owl Level Ranger. Well, that's only two, but close enough. I didn't put any human stuff in. That makes it much harder to concentrate on the good stuff. I continued going up, and up, more levels than you care to hear, probably. And it was going awesome-ly. I know that's not a word, I just can't think of what else to say.

Then a noise. Not Risum trying to tell me some poem about Bluejays. Not a little ding paired with a little green envelope to signal I have mail. Not some animal noise that I would never worry about. No, this noise was the killer of all noises. "BREEEP! BREEP! BREEEP!" it went. The fire alarm. And I was simply confounded.

I looked at my park, it was so good, growing, and I was going to keep getting better and better, until, with those three stupid sounds, a fire started.


	3. A Dishdrying Frenzy

About to fix my game, I flinched. _My mom!_ She had come to tell me to get off the computer! It was her turn! The horror!

But then, she surprised me. "Jimmy, dry the dishes!" she screeched. Holding my hands to my ears I got up, and looked for the pause button. _Where was the darnded thing?_ I thought. Unfortunately, there wasn't one. I had to leave without pausing.

Worried, I began to dry the dishes. First one, then the other. There were over thirty pieces of silverware. And ten bowls and ten plates and ten glasses. And six pans. All with covers. And then the three buckets from the vegetables from the garden. And the compost bucket. And they kept coming and coming... I didn't think I would ever get back to my game.

Then I thought of something very horrifying: I hadn't even saved my game!


	4. Coming Back to the Park

I raced to the computer as soon as I was done doing dishes. The shear number of them had surprised me, and it had taken over an hour to do. I looked in the email section on SimPark first. I had four emails. One said "post fire study." One was "kudzu problems?" And two were promotions from my boss. I looked around the park. It was winter, and everything was bare, but there were tons of animals and plants everywhere! The plants not touched by the fire had sprouted and grown taller and stronger from the ash from the fire! It was _helping_ my park! I was surprised.

Unfortunately, the kudzu hadn't gone away either. I looked around for it and found a huge area of it. I bulldozed it all away, and soon I was ready to go again. The time period seemed to have helped me. The fire burned itself out, The plants were back to normal, and I had tons of money. I was glad.

I went back to work, trying my hand at crafting my perfect park. I figured that nothing else bad could happen in my park, after two promotions just from a fire. The predators had found their own way in, and now I just had to get the species of reptile up, and I'd have a better bio-diversity.


End file.
